Il Tremble
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: " Personne n'était en mesure de lui donner l'amour qu'il avait perdu, personne n'était assez fort pour supporter, pour annihiler ce chagrin démesuré. "  POST DL-6


**Avant-Propos & Disclaimer : **La fic se passe 6 mois après l'affaire DL-6

J'adore Ace Attorney. J'ai beaucoup écrit dessus, mais jamais rien publié, il faut un début à tout. Bonne lecture, bien que cette ficlet n'ait pas forcément un grand interêt.

A.A et ses incroyables personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

**Il Tremble**

Sa main droite agrippa instinctivement son bras gauche alors qu'il baissait la tête, honteux. Il le fixait par dessus ses lunettes, il pouvait sentir son regard insistant qui brûlait sa peau, perçant sa bien faible protection, armure de pacotille. Il avait honte, terriblement honte, et lui ne disait rien, il le dévisageait en silence, peut-être accablé, peut-être déçu ou furieux, il ne pouvait le savoir car ses yeux convergeaient tous deux vers le sol. Il n'osait pas lever la tête, ses mains tremblantes et froides refusaient de bouger, il avait littéralement pris racine, son corps ne sortirait jamais de cette pièce sombre et triste. Il réalisa alors que la décoration ainsi que l'ameublement du bureau avaient radicalement changés. La vieille horloge, acheté un jour de printemps à la brocante annuelle, avait disparue, laissant place à un meuble austère d'antiquaire, ce fut ce qui le frappa en premier, _parce que Papa était si fier de cette horloge_...Puis il avisa la bibliothèque, au garde à vous à droite de la porte de chêne, il remarqua que les livres y étaient soigneusement classés, non plus entassés les uns sur les autres (il en avait bien trop pour sa petite bibliothèque !) comme avant. Il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes livres, d'ailleurs, il le savait bien, il les avait tant de fois subtilisés (et bien sûr, remis à leur place immédiatement après), trop curieux de les comprendre enfin. Et chaque fois, comme par miracle, Papa s'apercevait du vol mais ne le grondait pas, il le prenait dans ses bras et lui disait qu'il avait tout le temps de les lire, qu'il les lui offrirait lorsqu'il serait grand, et lui, il ne baissait pas la tête, il souriait, soulagé à chaque fois, et ressentait toujours le même sentiment: l'impatience de grandir. Constatant que le bureau, ce beau et si grand bureau de bois, était toujours le même qu'auparavant, il prit son courage à deux mains, leva les yeux, et, les lèvres tremblantes, chercha le regard de son père.

Mais il n'y avait plus de regard.

Il n'était plus là.

Il frémit légèrement. La fenêtre du bureau était fermée, les rideaux tirées, comme pour dissimuler la tristesse de cet interminable mois de décembre. Pourtant, à cet instant, précis, celui où son vis-à-vis le transperça de son regard tranchant, il avait espéré que la fenêtre fut ouverte, qu'il puisse se jeter dans le vide, pas pour mourir non, pour échapper à ça. Peu importe le moyen, tout valait mieux que cette terrible introspection. On lui posait mille questions, auxquelles il devait répondre avec soin et rigueur, sans s'emporter, ni s'empourprer. Il y parvenait assez bien, apparemment, puisque l'homme qui l'interrogeait semblait satisfait. Il n'en tirait cependant aucune fierté, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendrait au terme de l'entretien. On venait le chercher ? On l'emmenait dans un autre pays ? On le transférait dans un autre établissement ? On le confiait à une quelconque famille éloignée ? Ou peut-être … il n'osait y penser. Sa raison et ses espoirs fous, vains, s'entrechoquaient, s'entremêlaient, s'épousaient presque, créeant et semant le doute dans son esprit. Il était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour songer à tout cela. On murmurait parfois, à son passage, les éducateurs le félicitaient, le louaient, quel garçon doué, intelligent, doux, c'est honteux, de se retrouver si seul si jeune. On maudissait le hasard, le destin, on maudissait l'ordure qui avait fait ça, mais que pouvait-on faire de plus ? Personne n'était en mesure de lui donner l'amour qu'il avait perdu, personne n'était assez fort pour supporter, pour annihiler ce chagrin démesuré. Il lui faudrait du temps, et beaucoup de tendresse. Hélas, se lamentait-on, les orphelinats ne recèlent aucune tendresse. Ils ne sont pas là pour cela, quand bien même ils sont bien gérés. Un orphelinat est, au mieux, un refuge temporaire, une maison de fortune, une petite cabane, un lieu de recueillement presque, pour l'enfant abandonné à son sort. Ce n'est pas un foyer, pas une famille. Il vivait encore, oui, mais éperdu, esseulé, effondré, pauvre petite âme. Noyé dans le souvenir de ce père disparu, tant adoré, admiré, adulé, le pauvre enfant n'était pas parvenu à faire son deuil. Il se levait chaque matin en se demandant quand papa allait revenir.

« Miles »

La voix résonna, elle lui sembla si forte qu'il eut l'impression de rêver. Il faisait face au directeur de l'orphelinat. Homme massif, gris, triste, qui se mariait incroyablement bien avec son métier.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Le garçon acquiesça vivement, honteux d'avoir été surpris en pleine rêverie. Il s'efforçait d'être attentif, toujours à l'affut d'un service à rendre, d'un travail à accomplir. Toujours occupé, il ne s'accordait que très peu de temps libre, cet enfant, et seuls quelques rares adultes en avaient compris la véritable raison. Rester seul le poussait à penser à cet accident. Rester seul le ramenait très loin, jusqu'à ce jour là, dans cet ascenseur sombre.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur, veuillez m'excuser. »

L'homme hocha la tête. Il avait ce regard torve, compatissant, vide, des adultes qui font semblant de comprendre, des adultes qui pensent savoir ce qu'est l'enfance ou ce que représente la souffrance muette d'un orphelin.

« Tu vas être recueilli » lâcha-t-il enfin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle, « Par un grand homme. »

Miles frissonna. Il n'aimait ni le ton du directeur, ni ses mots, ni cette phrase, ni tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Un .. grand homme ? » souffla-t-il, effrayé.

Le directeur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, à ce moment précis, la scène semblait surjouée, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre.

« Enfin, vous êtes là … » s'exclama le directeur, à peine soulagé.

Le nouvel arrivant semblait écraser la pièce de par sa seule aura. Lorsqu'il pris place dans le fauteuil, aux côtés du garçon, la salle entière paraissait rétrécie, comme misérable à côté de cet homme puissant. Un instant, Miles fut rassuré. Il était peut-être important, mais il était rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai père. Pas un papa, comme son papa l'avait été, mais un père, un homme bon et fort qui le protégerait.

Puis il y eut ce regard, cette seconde précise où l'homme le fixa, cette seconde où tout s'écroula. Le mépris, la haine, la fureur. Toutes ces horreurs dans un seul, imperceptible regard. Je te hais, je vais te faire souffrir, je te hais, je vais te détruire. Et il savait que c'était irréversible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien dire, rien faire, rien penser, même. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit ni pouvoir. Il savait qu'il n'était plus lui-même, dès lors que cet homme avait franchi le seuil de la salle. Coeur brisé qui se glacerait, espoirs glacés qui se briseraient, plus rien n'aurait d'importance sinon obéir.

Comment le savait-il ?

Il tremblait.

« … Mr Von Karma. »

* * *

See you~ Et si vous avez l'envie, n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours agréable =)


End file.
